The desire to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well documented. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
A high voltage battery pack typically powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells arranged in one or more cell stacks or groupings. The battery cells require monitoring to maximize efficiency, maximize performance, and detect potential battery malfunctions. Some battery packs utilize battery monitoring integrated circuits (BMIC's) for performing various battery cell monitoring tasks.